


Emerald

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Ring, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Oliver Queen, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Hand Job, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oliver Queen as Emerald, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Prostitute Barry Allen, Prostitute Kara Danvers, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Barry Allen, Sub Kara Danvers, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Barry and Kara adore their anonymous client simply known as Emerald.Chapter 3: Kinktober 2020 Day 31-Free Day
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my previously filled prompt series  
> 1-https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465140/chapters/23116860  
> 2-https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465140/chapters/23408079

“Excited?” Barry asked as he and Kara settled on the large bed in the recording room.

“Always, you know I love our sessions with Emerald.” Kara was almost bouncing from where she sat as the video feed booted up across the room from them.

“I do too, he is the best client I’ve ever had. I wish I could meet him one day.” Barry sighed and Kara nodded her agreement before the two fell silent and settled into kneeling positions on the bed. Both were already naked as the screen came to life.

Emerald always had his face shrouded in darkness but his body was in view, always in a finely pressed suit like he was someone important.

“How are my beautiful pets today?” Emerald asked, voice slightly distorted but still smooth and arousing.

“Fine Sir.” They both responded, both excited for what was coming next.

“Barry, on your knees present that pretty ass of yours to me. Kara spread your legs and show me how wet you are.” Emerald gave his first order.

Barry twisted around before bending over to show Emerald how his cock had a ring around it and a wireless vibrator nestled in his ass, keeping him stretched. Kara spread her legs wide, fingers rubbing at her pussy groaning as she felt how wet she was.

“Such good pets, the best I’ve ever seen.” Emerald praised the two as he took his own cock out of his pants, stroking himself slowly at the sight.

“Kara you are in charge of Barry’s vibrator today, use it as you please. Barry, I want you to get on your knees and eat Kara out until she comes all over your face.” Emerald ordered, voice husky.

“Yes Sir.” They both breathed out as Barry placed himself between Kara’s spread legs, face buried against her pussy. His lips sucked at her wet folds, tasting her. Kara groaned happily as his tongue delved into her, making her wetter and sending sparks of pleasure over her whole body.

Barry used his hands to keep her thighs parted as he ate her out with talented touches before groaning loudly against her when she flicked on the vibrator inside of him. Emerald moaned from the screen as Barry’s hips started to shake while Kara tangled her fingers in Barry’s hair as she started to hump against his face wantonly.

Barry allowed her to do so, he kept his tongue out and flexed so she could fuck herself on it, he moved one hand down to rub at her clit making her arch her back as she keened at the touch.

“Stop, don’t make her come yet,” Emerald ordered watching pleased as the two stopped and retracted from each other. Barry’s chin and lips wet with Kara’s juices and her pussy was a glistening wet. Both were blushing as they panted for breath, Barry trying to hold back groans as the toy buzzed inside of him.

“Kara you are going to ride Barry’s cock until you come, face the camera I want to see you,” Emerald ordered as pre-cum started to slide down the sides of his cock just from watching the two.

“Yes Sir.” Kara beamed as she pushed Barry down with surprising force. She straddled his waist so she was facing Emerald on the camera. She stroked Barry’s cock; rubbing her wet cunt against the hard skin making them both groan at the action. She held Barry’s cock still as she raised herself up over it before sinking down slowly taking it into herself inch by inch.

Barry’s hands flew up to grab at her hips, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as the two of them made noises of pleasure as they were connected in the most intimate way. Kara let her head drop back as she slowly ground down on Barry’s cock making them both gasp.

“Get riding pet.” Emerald’s voice cut through their haze of lust. She nodded, her hair falling around her face and her curls started to bounce up and down in time with her own movements as she started to ride Barry like she was ordered to do.

Barry reached up to cup her breasts from behind, fingers rolling her nipples as he pushed his hips up to meet her own thrusts. She was tight and wet around him as he slipped in and out of her; she reached down to rub at her clit as more moans fell from her lips.

“Come for me Kara, come on Barry’s cock.” Emerald ordered and Kara let out a scream as she came on Barry’s cock when Emerald gave her permission. Barry sat up quickly to catch her when she slumped backwards, energy taken by her orgasm. Her cum leaking out around Barry’s still rock hard cock, he stroked her hair and kissed her neck gently before looking up at Emerald for his next orders.

“You’re such a good girl for following my orders like that Kara, so amazing.” Emerald sounded strained and his hand was tight around his cock in order to stop himself from coming.

“He’s right, you are amazing Kara, our very own… Supergirl.” Barry laughed softly as he gently pulled out of her and settled her on the bed, kissing her nose when she gave him a dopey smile as he wrapped her in blankets.

“Supergirl, I like that for her. Now come kneel in front of the screen pet.” Emerald ordered, Barry was soon on his knees in front of the screen gazing up at Emerald with hazy eyes. His hips still moving under the vibrations of the toy while his cock stayed rock hard, wet with his own pre-cum and Kara’s cum.

“Spread your legs for me and use your favourite dildo on yourself until you come Barry, you will remove your ring when I tell you to,” Emerald ordered as he started to stroke himself again.

“Yes Sir.” Barry pulled a large green dildo into view as he lay on his back, using his own strength to hold his legs wide open. With one hand he slicked the toy up with lube while his other hand tugged the vibrator out of himself, tossing it to the side.

Barry rubbed the head of the dildo against his rim and pushed it in without a second thought. Barry moaned loudly, hips pushing down on the toy as it entered him.

Barry let himself adjust for a short period before he started to slam the toy in and out of himself, needing to come after being on the verge of coming for the whole time.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me today Barry, for Kara as well. I want you to come while fucking your own ass with that toy, I want you to come now.” Emerald ordered as he approached his own orgasm

Barry used his right hand to tug the rubber ring off of his cock just as he pushed the dildo into himself, hitting against his prostate. Barry let out a loud cry as he arched up off the ground; coming so hard it hit the underside of his chin and collapsed on the ground in a boneless heap with Emerald’s own groans flying over his head.

Kara rolled off the bed after watching the two men orgasm, she managed to get Barry up onto the bed, tucking the blankets around the both of them as she looked at Emerald from half-lidded eyes.

“Sleep my beautiful pets. You were both so amazing today for me, just rest and I’ll contact you two tomorrow I promise. You were both so good for me today, thank you.” Emerald’s chin came into the light to show a genuine smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Sir.” Kara smiled as she moved back to nuzzle Barry’s throat as she settled down next to the other man with a content smile on her face knowing Emerald was still watching, making sure that they were okay after everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Can I request a prostitution au continuation of the barry/kara/oliver prompt, maybe them meeting up?

“Are you excited?” Kara asked as she squeezed Barry’s hand tightly where the two were kneeling on the large bed. They were meeting Emerald in person today and they were surprisingly nervous.

“I just hope we live up to his expectations.” Barry gnawed his lower lip nervously.

“We will,” Kara said assuredly, but her tight grip on Barry’s hand said otherwise as the door swung open. Their breath was knocked out of them as the familiar outfit of Emerald stepped into view, their eyes trained on where his face would be and they sucked in a deep breath when they finally saw his face.

Mayor Oliver Queen smiled at them. “How are my beautiful pets today?”

That was Emerald’s voice and his usual greeting for them.

“Fine Sir.” They both said automatically, both smiling as they fell into the headspace they usually had when Emerald had their sessions.

“Come here my pet’s.” Oliver smiled as he settled onto a chair, legs wide obviously inviting the two to kneel in front of him. Kara and Barry hurried to comply wanting to get close to Emerald.

“My good pets, you're even more beautiful in person,” Oliver said in awe as he cupped both their cheeks when they were settled on their knees in front of him. “I know this might be odd for you to see me without my face shadowed, but if it makes you more comfortable you can still call me Emerald.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Kara smiled as she leaned against his palm.

“Emerald suits you, Sir.” Barry gave Oliver a cheeky smile making the blond chuckle.

“Now I want you two to use those pretty mouths,” Oliver said as he tugged his cock out of his pants seeing the way their eyes lit up at the sight of it in person.

Barry moved first, taking the head of Oliver’s cock between his lips groaning at the taste of Oliver's skin and pre-cum. Kara moved next to lick around the rest of Oliver’s length.

“Damn, just like that pet’s.” Oliver groaned as he ran his fingers over their heads as they both kissed around the head of Oliver’s cock before moving on to lick and suck at his shaft.

“Kara I want you to ride me and Barry I want you to watch and open yourself for me,” Oliver ordered, tugging at Kara’s blonde curls.

Barry moved back to spread his legs open wide, stroking his cock slowly as Kara rocked back and forth on letting Oliver’s cock rub against her wet pussy as she groaned at the pleasure that emitted from her pussy.

Oliver tugged her into an open-mouthed kiss as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them teasingly. Kara moaned into the kiss as his cock hit against her clit. Barry groaned as he pushed his fingers into himself, legs spread as wide as they go and the other hand kept stroking his cock.

Oliver reached down to lift Kara up, she grabbed onto his shoulder and tossed her head back as she was impaled on Oliver’s cock filling her in one smooth move.

“Ooooohhhh.” Kara groaned as he hung onto Oliver as she adjusted to finally having him inside of her.

“God you feel even more amazing than I ever thought you would.” Oliver buried his face in her neck while rolling his hips upward making Kara groan as his cock shifted inside of her. Barry moaned at the sight of Oliver’s cock disappearing in and out of Kara with ease. He timed the thrusts of his own fingers so they matched with the ones Oliver was giving Kara.

“More Sir, please more!” Kara pleaded as she bounced up and down on Oliver’s lap with a needy whine. Oliver laughed and grabbed her hips, pulling her down hard with every thrust he gave up into her. She let out a loud cry as his cock hit against her g-spot with precision with each jerk of his hips.

“Barry, stop touching yourself, you’re going to come when I’m buried inside of you,” Oliver ordered seeing the way Barry was groaning and arching his body. Barry whined as he moved his hands away from his body leaving his cock hard and leaking.

“Good boy, now Kara pet you’re going to come for me.” Oliver rubbed her clit harshly making her cry loudly, body arching and cunt clenching down hard around his cock as her orgasm was punched out of her at the order that was given to her.

Oliver held her close, stroking her hair as she enjoyed her orgasm that left her trembling whispering soft praises to her as she nuzzled his neck.

“So perfect for me pet, so amazing.” Oliver gently lifted Kara off of his lap, carrying her over to the bed. He gently laid her onto the bed, tucking a blanket around her body kissing her lips gently getting a smile in return. He turned to see Barry watching him with dark eyes, cock heavy against his stomach leaving a pool of pre-cum there.

“Show me that pretty ass pet.” Oliver stroked his cock with more lube as Barry turned around to get on his knees to show his ass to Oliver.

“Good boy, god your ass is even prettier in person.” Oliver grinned as he ran his hands over Barry’s runner’s ass as he gently smacked it. Barry groaned softly at the touch as he crossed his arms, resting his forehead on them while Oliver parted his ass cheeks, rubbing his cock against Barry’s loose hole.

“Please don’t tease me anymore Sir.” Barry pleaded while pushing back against Oliver’s cock with need. Oliver chuckled loving how Barry was reacting to him and pushed his cock into Barry swiftly.

Barry moaned happily at finally being full with Oliver’s cock, fingers digging into the carpet as the slight burn subsided as his body adjusted to the length inside of him. He pressed back on Oliver’s cock wantonly, spreading his knees out wider as Oliver took the cue and started to pound into Barry quicker than he had with Kara.

This position gave him more control and he took control of it happily. Barry eagerly took everything Oliver gave him, his cock rubbing against the floor pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Just like that pet, take my cock like a good boy.” Oliver crooned as he pulled Barry upright, arm tight around his torso while his other hand wrapped around Barry’s cock, jerking him off quickly.

Barry grabbed Oliver’s neck when he tossed his arm backwards as he needed something solid to hold onto.

“Are you going to come for me my pet? Are you going to come with my cock up your tight little ass?” Oliver’s voice was low and his breath warm against Barry’s ear. Barry’s body shuddered and he let out a loud groan of pure pleasure as he came hard under the ministrations of the other man.

Oliver held Barry’s limp body tight against his own, gently stroking Barry’s cock making sure not to overstimulate him. Oliver whispered praises to Barry before gently sliding out of Barry before carrying him over to the bed to cover him in a blanket next to Kara who laced their finger together with a small smile on her face.

“What about you Sir?” Barry asked his voice raw.

“Don’t worry about me my beautiful pets, just sleep now.” Oliver crooned as he kissed both of them in turn.


	3. Kinktober 2020 Day 31-Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: May I please ask for you to write a sequel to Emerald(Oliver)/Kara/Barry where they're at an evening fundraiser for some charity (i.e., fancy party in a hotel), which Oliver must attend because he is the mayor, and Kara is wearing that beautiful couture red dress you posted and Barry is, like Oliver, in a tux. Oliver teases them discretely while at the party, and then takes them upstairs to his hotel room to continue playing. Thank you. I love your writing.

“This is too much Emerald,” Kara said in awe as she did a slow twirl to take in every inch of the couture off the shoulder red dress the Mayor had bought for her. 

“You’re breathtaking pet, that makes it worth every penny.” Oliver praised as he stepped close to the curly blonde. Kara beamed up at him and leapt at him, kissing him passionately not minding the way his hands automatically groped her ass through the dress. 

“At least you’re not in a monkey suit.” Barry huffed as he fixed his bowtie in a tux that matched Oliver’s but his bowtie was red, not emerald green. 

“I think you looking dashing,” Kara smiled at Barry who was towed into Oliver’s arms next for a breath-stealing kiss and a quick grope to his ass as well.

“Now that my pets are finally dressed, it’s time we head down to the party.” Oliver held his arms out for his pretty pets who took the offered arms and the trio left the penthouse suite and took the elevator down to the ballroom where the fundraising event was happening. 

Oliver instantly turned on the charm as he escorted his pet’s around the ballroom, drawing attention to the two on his arms like one would show off a well-loved possession and in a way that was what Kara and Barry were for him. Both of them were fine with this, Mayor or not he was their Emerald and they loved and adored him. 

Kara was swept onto the dance floor by Oliver, hands curled around her sides just by the deep cuts on the side of the dress. Kara fluttered her eyelashes at her Dom and let out a breathy sigh when his thumbs dipped past the edge of the fabric of her dress. Kara pressed closer, looping her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music, her breath hitching and little mewls came out when his thumbs shifted until they were pressed against her nipples. It only took a few rubs over the nubs until they were stiff and tight. 

“I have half a mind to flip your dress up, bend you over and fuck you right here. Show everyone here that you’re my pet, I bet I could slide right into you right now. How wet are your panties right now pet?” Oliver’s voice was low and sensual in her ear as he rubbed at her pebbled nipples. 

“Mm, so wet Sir, wish you could fuck me here, make me squirt in front of them all.” Kara agreed and she barely managed to swallow a squeal when Oliver managed to pinch her nipples. 

“Soon pet, every half an hour you’re going to duck away and you're going to rub your little pussy. I want you dripping by the time I’m ready to fuck you.” Oliver ordered as he removed his hands from the inside of her dress and settled them on her hips, no one the wiser. 

“Yes Sir,” Kara shuddered, her pussy throbbing at his order and the excitement to fulfill it. The song ended and the two parted, Oliver, kissed Kara on her cheek before escorting her over to where Barry was waiting for them. 

“Keep them distracted for a bit pet?” Oliver asked Kara as he slipped an arm around Barry’s waist causing the brunet to blush while Kara smiled. 

“Of course,” Kara had to visibly stop herself from adding Sir before she sauntered off, commanding attention with ease while Oliver tugged Barry off into the empty men’s bathroom. Barry groaned as Oliver pushed him into a stall, pinning him to the wall and kissed him fiercely. Barry lifted his hands above his head out of reflex and shuddered when Oliver pinned them there with one hand while his other hand opened his pants. 

“My pet is always so eager,” Oliver praised into Barry’s ear as his hand wrapped around Barry’s half-hard length. 

“Mm-ah, Sir,” Barry whimpered as he all but vibrated as he forced himself to stay still as the Mayor slowly jerked him off with gentle, teasing touches. 

“I want you walking around this fundraiser like for the rest of the evening, if you are fully soft whenever I check then you will be punished tonight. Don’t make me punish you pet,” Oliver ordered as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Barry’s cock before lifting his hand. Barry blushed deeply at the order and opened this mouth, licking Oliver’s thumb clean of his pre-cum. 

“Good boy,” Oliver purred before he bit lightly at the underside of Barry’s jaw before moving away. Oliver fixed his tux before leaving the bathroom, Barry had to take a few breathes before he fixed himself and followed. 

Oliver spent the next few hours watching his pets keenly, Kara disappeared every half an hour as ordered and came back flushed. Barry had a permanent blush on his face as he walked stiffly and his pants a bit tighter than usual. Oliver didn’t check on them like he said he would, by not checking he kept them on edge and constantly in a state of arousal. 

Oliver finally caved, his cock was aching. He had gone too long without playing with his pets properly and they looked oh so pretty tonight. Oliver easily collected his pets and with them both on his arms they bid the gathered elite goodbye and headed back up to their penthouse. 

“I do hope for both your sakes you followed my orders tonight,” Oliver said once they were safely inside of the penthouse, his back to his pets as he pulled two boxes out of his suitcase before opening them. 

“Yes Sir,” they chorused in unison, arousal evident in their voices. Oliver turned back to them with their collars dangling from his fingers, it didn’t take long for him to snap the red and blue collars around his pets throats. 

“Now pet, show me your cunt and I hope for your sake your dripping,” Oliver ordered Kara. Kara spun around, leaning over the edge of the bed as she pulled her dress up to show her soaked green panties. Oliver ran his index finger over her pussy and hummed his approval when his finger came back wet. Oliver hooked his fingers in her panties and tugged them down around her knees, her pussy glistening and pink in the light of the apartment. 

“Pet, on your knees over here. I want you to lick at her while I fuck her.” Oliver ordered as he unzipped his pants, Barry was there in an instant. He knelt between Kara’s legs and dragged his tongue over her slick folds earning a moan from the blonde woman. 

“Don’t even think about touching your cock pet, but don’t even think about going soft,” Oliver said as he grabbed Kara’s hips and yanked her back onto his cock. Kara wailed as she was split open by the Mayor’s cock, Oliver took a fistful of her blonde curls and used that hold to yank her back onto his cock as he thrust forward. 

Kara moaned and cried out as Oliver roughly fucked her pussy while Barry teased her pussy lips and sensitive clit. 

“Pinch your tits pet, just like I did on the dance floor,” Oliver ordered breathless as his hips slapped against her ass as he fucked into her over and over. Kara whimpered and gasped out ‘Sir’ repeatedly as she shoved the front of her couture dress down to expose her breasts and did as she was ordered. She writhed on Oliver’s cock as she added the stimulation of pinching and playing with her nipples. She was seeing spots in her vision as her body was filled with intense sensations. 

“Go on pet, come. Squirt all over Barry’s face like a good little slut,” Oliver ordered in a rumbling tone. Kara cried out unable to stop her orgasm once she had permission from the Mayor and she squirted over Barry’s face like she was told, Barry moaning from between her thighs as he lapped at her clit while Oliver pulled his still hard cock out of her drenched pussy. 

“Good girl,” Oliver praised as he eased her upright, stroking her curls lovingly as she staggered against him as her legs were still shaky from her intense orgasm. 

“Strip and wait on the bed,” Oliver kissed her gently and playfully swatted her ass as she stumbled away from the two men, stepping out of her dress and ruined panties. She crawled up the bed and sighed happily as she sank into the softness of the sheets before she turned her attention back to Emerald and Barry. Barry who was still on his knees, face dripping with Kara’s juices and his pants tented. 

“You’ve been a good boy today pet, waiting like this.” Oliver crooned as he dragged his wet cock over Barry’s just as wet face lewdly. “Now you can have your reward, suck my cock. This is the only way you will be coming tonight,”

“Yes Sir,” Barry flushed as he opened his mouth while locking eyes with Oliver. Oliver grinned at the boldness and slipped his cock into Barry’s waiting mouth. 

Barry moaned and sucked at the older man’s cock, jerking his hips to get some sort of friction on his cock. Barry’s eyes fluttered closed as he relaxed his jaw and let the Mayor fuck his mouth in basically the same way he had fucked Kara moments ago. 

Barry could feel Oliver’s cock throbbing and pulsing in his mouth and he sucked harder before moaning as Oliver came in his mouth, spilling down his throat. Barry felt his orgasm go through him as he swallowed down his Dom’s cum and his dress pants clung to his crotch feeling wet and sticky on his skin. Barry panted when Oliver’s spent cock slipped from his mouth and he looked up at the Mayor who was tucking his flaccid cock away with a pleased look on his face. 

“Such a good boy for me pet. Clean yourself up, strip and join us in bed.” Oliver stroked Barry’s hair with a tender smile on his face and Barry smiled lazily up at his Dom. He knew while he took care of the mess of liquids on his body Oliver would take care of Kara and then he would take care of Barry.


	4. Tumblr Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: Hi, your current prompt list and your last Emerald story made me wonder. Emerald had told Barry and Kara he would punish them if they didn't follow his instructions. Have Kara and Barry ever been bad and been punished? What did they do and how were they punished? Ideas: they came without permission so they were put in chastity; or they arrived late to one of their sessions so they were edged over and over and maybe even denied orgasms; or other discipline like spanking by hand or paddle. Thank u
> 
> Hi again, continuing the Emerald prompt, the last were just ideas I was throwing out. I would love to read whatever your creative mind comes up with if you choose to write this prompt. The sky is the limit. I love everything you write <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using two sentences from my starter prompt run on Tumblr
> 
> “You’re trembling so much, does the vibrator feel that good?”   
> +
> 
> “I love the way your skin reddens under the flogger.”

Oliver had different ways of punishing Barry and Kara, he knew them both on every level and what was truly a punishment for them and what was a pleasure. 

Kara was used to edging, she was denied by Oliver daily after all. Kara had grown accustomed to it so Oliver couldn’t use that as a punishment for his lovely female partner but, overstimulation? Forced to come over and over again? That was Kara’s punishment that Oliver fully enjoyed watching. 

“You’re trembling so much, does the vibrator feel that good?” Oliver mused as he ran his hands over her shaking inner thighs from where they were tied wide on the chair Kara was tied naked too. Two violently shaking slender green vibrators were sticking obscenely out of her slick pussy, bring her to another release relentlessly. The vibrators didn’t care that Kara had tears dripping down her cheeks as she gasped and panted for air as she trembled and shook from her place on the chair as the toys worked her through her fourth orgasm in the hour. 

“Ah, ah, p-please Sir, it’s so much!” Kara mewled, tossing her head back with a helpless moan as Oliver simply pressed the two vibrators deeper into her body, eyes darkening as her body writhed and rolled from her place on the chair. 

“Your record is 6 orgasms, let’s see if you can break that tonight pet.” Oliver leaned up from his place between her drenched thighs and kissed her, nipping at her lips until they were swollen and her eyes hazy. 

“Ngh, I’ll do my best Sir,” Kara promised even as she let out a high-pitched keen as the vibrators tore another orgasm out of her. Oliver leaned back to enjoy the sight of Kara being forced to orgasm over and over. 

~~/~~

Now Barry was a fan of both forced to orgasm and being edged for hours on end. Barry truly enjoyed most kinks Oliver did with him, but he loathed flogging. Hence why that was the perfect punishment for when Barry disobeyed one of Emerald’s rules. Barry agreed to it with a pout on his lips but he agreed it would be an effective punishment for him.

Hence the upset pout on Barry’s lips as he braced himself over the end of the large bed in Emerald’s penthouse that he bought just for his pretty pets to live in luxury. Barry gasped and gripped the bedsheets tightly as the first of many hits from the black leather flogger rained down on his ass and upper thighs. 

“I love the way your skin reddens under the flogger,” Oliver admitted as he paused in delivering Barry’s punishment to rub his fingers over the soft, heated skin that was turning a beautiful shade of red. 

"Do you understand why I'm using the flogger on you pet?" Oliver asked, voice deep and calm even as he brought the flogger down over Barry's upturned ass once more. 

"Ah, ah! Y-Yes Sir, I know what I did!" Barry gasped out, clenching his eyes closed as his ass and thighs burned anew with each hit of the flogger and he made a mental promise never to disobey Oliver again. He HATED being flogged like this, but Emerald always took good care of him after and like Barry did with Kara after she was punished, she would curl up next to him until he was back to his usual self. 

"That's good pet, do try and be good for me from now on hm?" Oliver crooned even as he upped the strength he used to bring the flogger down, he wanted to see Barry's ass red and radiating heat for the rest of the day just so Barry would remember his punishment properly. Besides, Oliver enjoyed seeing the marks he left on Barry as much as he loved watching Kara writhe and cry from being overstimulated.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
